


Moonlight and Blood

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai is feeling lonely and unappreciated.  Luckily, someone wants to console him.</p><p>Warnings:  Some blood and lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Kis and imayb1 for their awesome beta work and for saving us all from nearby sticky deliveries. Written for livejournal's Orphan_prompts back in 2008.

Hakkai couldn't understand it. Everywhere he looked, he saw only beauty, yet his traveling companions were either ignorant or incapable of appreciating it – all they could do was complain. He supposed that was typical, after all, they'd been on the road for several days without seeing even a glimpse of a village. Gojyo and Sanzo were running out of cigarettes and alcohol, making them edgy and quick-tempered. Even Goku's normally cheerful demeanor had deteriorated into incessant verbal concerns about their dwindling food supplies. They'd all lost their sense of humor and Hakkai couldn't bear thoughts of many more days with the surly bunch.

Hakuryuu had brought them to a lovely spot, a picturesque remnant of a bygone era. After setting up camp and finishing their meager supper, Hakkai had taken the opportunity to explore their immediate surroundings. Following a rough, circular pathway, Hakkai was delighted at what he found only mere steps from their fire.

Ruins of stone structures and overgrown, abandoned gardens were the only record of a people long forgotten. Hakkai wandered through remaining upright and finely sculpted archways, running his fingers over rough, weatherworn stones and tracing elaborate scenes of hunting and feasting. Hakkai could only imagine that high caliber artists had spent decades on the outstanding carvings. Wending his way through paths of unnamed, aromatic foliage, he couldn't help but appreciate a virtual kaleidoscope of colors ranging from deep magenta to bright saffron. He marveled at the garden's tenacity, the fragrant, vibrant plants were somehow holding their own against the encroaching indigenous vegetation. Of course, at this point, he mused, perhaps the advancing greenery was the invader. After a passage of time long enough to erode stone, who knew?

The moon was high and brilliant when Hakkai stepped into a circle of flowers, wondering at the vast differences in color and size. Leaning over, he sniffed at a purple flower, inhaling its heady, minty perfume. He opened his mouth, about to make a comment about how wonderful the garden was until he glanced over the jungle of plants and at their dying cook fire. Goku and Gojyo were already asleep, curled around one another in an attempt to stave off their ongoing and mutual fear of abandonment. Sanzo sat with his eyes closed and his back against a pillar.

Straightening up, Hakkai realized that even if his traveling companions were awake, none of them would care about the garden. Sanzo would roll his eyes in dismissal, Goku would probably want to know what was edible, and Gojyo's reaction to flowers was always melancholy silence. What he saw would be wasted beauty on them. He sighed with frustration.

Keeping his opinions to himself, Hakkai returned the short distance to their camp. He rummaged through their meager belongings until he discovered his bag of grooming supplies and a change of clothes. Grabbing the cleanest towel he could find, he stood up and headed towards the lake.

Sanzo growled at him. "Don't get lost."

"I plan to swim actually." Hakkai paused. After a moment, he managed to coax a smile in place and faced his friend. "The water should be warm enough and it has been hot. I would like to feel clean for a few moments."

"Hmm." Sanzo seemed bored.

"Care to join me?"

"Tch."

"As I suspected." Hakkai resumed his journey toward the lake.

"Hakkai."

"Yes?" He glanced over his shoulder at Sanzo.

"Don't get lost."

Hakkai smiled again. "I believe you said that earlier."

"Huh." Sanzo frowned.

Savoring silence, Hakkai inhaled the scents of flowers and fresh water while skirting the garden and then turning downhill and towards the lake. Hakkai was pleased he would swim alone; he needed some time away from his chaotic companions. He let his tiresome and fake smile fade, his bitter reaction to Sanzo's almost-admission of needing Hakkai. They both knew Sanzo's _need_ simply fell to driving, cooking, cleaning and playing referee. Just as Goku's need for Hakkai centered on food and Gojyo's need was mostly about ashtray cleaning. At the moment, he felt more like a domestic hired hand than a valuable partner in their journey. As the proverbial _they_ said: some days were more difficult than others and Hakkai could currently attest to the old adage. This last week had been very difficult, indeed.

Missing Kanan happened infrequently now, but tonight his weary solitude seemed heavier than usual and his thoughts naturally turned to her. He wasn't certain she would have enjoyed camping, but she would have appreciated the garden and lake. Hakkai gazed at the night-sky, wondering at the many stars and their brightness. Would they keep Gojyo awake tonight? No. Tonight, Hakkai was completely alone.

Hakkai's mood was oddly paradoxical. He wanted company, just not his current company. Strangely enough, his thoughts drifted to Homura, remembering the doomed War God's fondness for flowers. Would Homura have appreciated the garden? What about the gentle Yaone or even Kougaiji? He chuckled softly, wondering how his traveling companions would react if they knew his thoughts.

Pausing in his approach to the lake, he observed the moon's reflection off its mirror-like surface, illuminating two crumbling, partially submerged towers. Splashing sounded somewhere to his right. He turned his head, searching for a source of the gentle sloshing, focusing his limiter dampened senses. There was no impression of youkai aura or anything else threatening, however, he couldn't shake a feeling of eerie familiarity.

Not worried in the least, Hakkai finished his stroll toward the water. Removing his shoes, he sat down on a stone bench of a half-sunken amphitheater and toed at the warm water. Satisfied at the temperature, he peeled off his remaining clothing and didn't even bother folding them; they were filthy, anyway. Using the ancient stone risers as a stairway, he descended into the mildly temperate water. Sighing with pleasure, he pushed off a bench and dove underwater, already feeling road grime and campfire ash sluice away from his skin. The water against his bare skin felt tantalizing and erotic. As he swam, his muscles loosened with his strokes, tension and irritation began to dissipate. The others of his band did not know what they were missing. Sanzo in particular, could do with a little lessening of anger and stress.

Crashing water drew his attention and in a tower's shadow, near a rock wall, he found a waterfall. At one time in the cascading fall's history, Man had manipulated its course, altering into someone's idea of an aesthetically pleasing shape. Nature had her own way of reclaiming beauty - time. Hakkai preferred the raw and untamed elegance of tumbling water, redesigning its way through a manmade facade. Fallen boulders and cut stones had gathered at the fall's base creating an ankle deep pool. Hakkai could definitely get a shower and wash his clothes.

He swam back to his belongings and gathered them up. Not able to bring himself to redress in his dirty clothes, he remained naked, walking along an uneven, rock pathway. During his journey on foot, he thought longingly of unsoiled clothing and clean skin.

There was another splash and he whirled in surprise, scanning the lake for others and keenly aware of his nudity. No one was visible, yet he was certain someone was watching him. Odd. All he felt was a comforting presence. With one last, sweeping glance, he assured himself he was alone.

After arranging his dirty clothing under a steady, but gentle stream of water, he then stepped under the fall. That is, he tried to. His impaired vision caused him to misjudge his pace and a jagged rock edge caught his hip, scraping his skin. He ignored the sting from his injury assuming it was superficial. Then he continued with his shower.

Water poured over him with and he showered with efficiency. He wanted to take his time but when he brushed his fingers against his hip, pain raced through him and did not abate. Unable to ignore the damage any longer, he stepped away from the fall's spray and checked his wound.

Red. Even with his blurred eyesight, he could see the glorious color in the bright moonlight. He licked his lips and inhaled while he smeared a finger though the viscous warmth. The gash was much deeper than he'd initially thought. He would probably need to heal himself, but not right away, maybe later. For now, however, he would ride his euphoria of pain and savor the intoxicating scent.

He'd already had the stirrings of an erection, from the moment he'd submerged himself in the lake his cock was awake, but now with the blood… He grabbed his wet clothing and then carefully picked his way through the boulders and back to the lake's bank.

Hakkai liked to think of himself as a disciplined man. Yet, there was still a level of control he couldn't quite transcend; a point where his unwavering calm would suddenly snap like a stepped-on dry twig. Sometimes anger triggered his change and sometimes it was pleasure; he was never certain what would bring about his loss of restraint. At this moment, clean and fresh from a long, satisfying swim, the tantalizing ache from his recent wound, and surrounded by nature's beauty, Hakkai wanted nothing more than a little self-gratification.

He spread his towel on the ground and then grabbed a bottle of lotion from his supplies. Pouring some of the thick cream into his hand, he scanned his perimeter once more. There was someone or something watching him, but again, his senses told him it wasn't dangerous. Folding himself to the ground, he stretched out on the towel and gently caressed his twitching cock. Yes, he was naked and in the open. Yes, he was wantonly masturbating in view of some unseen entity. He didn't care. With the same single-minded compulsion that drove him to kill a thousand demons, he would now jerk himself off in front of an unknown creature. Each action might be miles apart in consequences, but to Hakkai's skewed sensibilities, they were bizarrely similar.

He bent his knees and raised his hips, stroking his hand over rigid flesh. Closing his eyes, images swirled past, long brown hair became red, then gold, and finally black. His thoughts were unacceptable, he was guilty of thinking about Gojyo, Sanzo and Yaone in his corresponding memories of Kanan, but he couldn't help himself.

Then, there was the blood. Raising his coated fingers to his lips, he lapped at the ferric taste and his body tensed in reaction. The images of his friends and lover swirled together with his vision of red and he felt an expected coiling sensation in his belly. His hand tightened and he squeezed his thickening erection, wanting to stay his orgasm but knowing he was already too late. He let himself go.

His back arched and he came, warm liquid pleasure flowing from his shuddering cock and spilling onto his stomach. Breathing raggedly, he rode his waves of ecstasy until his quivering subsided and his body relaxed. Done with his throes of passion, Hakkai stretched out and considered the waterfall again. He would do well to wash off right away but he felt so mellow, he didn't stir, staring idly at blurry stars and a bright moon, floating on a sea of unhurried, post-coital tranquility. His consciousness slipped away and he drifted into a comforting and deep sleep.

There was a rough tongue dragging against his scar and for a moment, Hakkai was unsure if he was dreaming. Again, he felt a wet rasping feel against his ragged skin. No, someone or something was definitely licking him. He opened his eyes but still could not see. Hakkai reached for whatever blocked his eyesight but found that his wrists would not move. "What - ?" He struggled, almost full of panic until an insistent hand pressed into his undamaged hip.

"Shhh," a rough voice Hakkai almost recognized said. "I won't injure you."

Hakkai exhaled and forced himself to calm, assessing his situation. His arms were bound securely and over his head, his eyes were covered. There were warm fingers lightly gripping his sides and a strong, course tongue lapped at his belly, licking away Hakkai's drying come. What he thought might be hair flowed gently over him. Sleek skin glided over his and in spite of his helplessness – maybe because of it - the contact was exquisitely decadent.

He was completely blind and vulnerable, yet he didn't feel threatened. Hakkai knew his assailant, knew the silken touch, and the recognizable but frustratingly intangible scent. Yes, he knew the person who licked and caressed him with loving care. Hakkai struggled to place a name while his body surrendered everything.

Hot breath on his neck caused his flesh to prickle and Hakkai willingly turned his head, baring his throat, allowing his captor full access. Teeth closed on his neck, breaking skin and exposing his lifeblood to the night air. Hakkai could feel warm, viscous liquid trickle down his neck and he shivered knowing his captor watched. His erection returned with an agonizing quickness and he groaned.

"Yes," a deep voice rumbled, "you belong to me." Then that long, rough tongue lapped his flowing blood.

Hakkai was lightheaded and he could feel his pulse pounding in his groin. Blood that didn't drip from his neck was racing to his cock. He strained his ears, employing what little sense remained in his confused mind while trying to decipher the maddeningly familiar voice. This person wasn't Gojyo, Sanzo or Goku, but he knew him none-the-less. Kougaiji? No, Kougaiji wasn't so… forceful.

Sleek skin glided over his, a feel of satin mingled with a familiar scent. Hakkai lifted his chest, trying to keep contact with the warm body above him. When the direction of contact changed, the feel was no longer soft, more like fine sandpaper. He recognized the texture and puzzle pieces fell into place in Hakkai's head. Inhaling sharply he asked, "Hakuryuu?"

Hakkai's question earned him a low, breathy reply, "Yes."

His mind reeled while he felt unclad thighs straddle his waist. Cool fingers removed his blindfold and Hakkai gazed up at an incredible sight. A moonlit creature, a vision of silver hair, shimmering opalescent skin, delicately tapered ears, and glittering red eyes returned his stare.

"Hakuryuu? But how?"

Those red eyes never wavered. "Does it matter?"

Hakkai nearly laughed aloud. "Not in the least."

"Good." Hakuryuu leaned over and kissed him.

Responding to the kiss, Hakkai opened his mouth allowing a long, thin tongue to curl about his own. He wondered if he was dreaming – the whole idea of Hakuryuu as this stunningly beautiful man and as Hakkai's soon-to-be lover seemed natural, as if somewhere in time, they'd been together.

Hakuryuu took his time, fingers and tongue touching him, seeming to inspect every centimeter of Hakkai's flesh. Tender caresses traveled down his bound arms and into his ticklish armpits. Hakuryuu's appearance of stoicism gave way to open amusement as he made Hakkai squirm and laugh several times.

Then Hakuryuu's attention moved to Hakkai's chest, warm palms curling around his sides, thumbs teasing hardened nipples. Hakkai writhed this time, his breathing turned into panting and his cock throbbing for attention. Hakuryuu shifted, his naked ass slithering over Hakkai's erection, but not granting any friction. Hakkai nearly whimpered in frustration.

Hakuryuu sat up and his long teeth glimmered at Hakkai in a smile. "You're unusually impatient."

Hakkai's gaze fixated on those lengthy canines. "That's true, but normally, I am not tied up and it has been a very long time since I…" He licked his lips and stared. "Your teeth look very sharp. Are they?"

"You already know they are." One long, elegant finger circled a sore spot on Hakkai's neck. "Do you want more?"

His cock nearly jumped with Hakuryuu's question and he whispered, "Yes."

"Very well." Hakuryuu lowered his head and closed his teeth on Hakkai's tender skin, next to his right nipple.

"Ahhh!" There was a satisfying tearing of his flesh and a scent of fresh blood filled the air. Hakkai arched his body upwards, nearly coming with a cresting wave of sensual torment.

Hakuryuu lifted his head and Hakkai was mesmerized with the sight of red trickling down one side of his captor's mouth. Leaning forward, Hakuryuu delivering a bruising, unrelenting kiss, breaking away only to let Hakkai lick the trail of blood clean from his face.

"Mmm." Hakkai's body thrummed with desire as he lapped at the sticky substance.

"No wonder the others fear bedding you." Hakuryuu's deep voice rumbled with a soft chuckle. "They know they cannot handle you."

"Wh… what?" Hakkai stammered out. "But no one…"

Hakuryuu interrupted him. "Some of them want you. I can smell it on them, especially the half-demon. He watches you with hunger." He nuzzled at Hakkai's neck and growled possessively, "I don't like it."

"I don't think so." Hakkai laughed.

"You are mistaken." Hakuryuu moved like lightening, his sleek form moving sinuously down Hakkai's body. He sank his sharp teeth into the raw, previously broken flesh just above Hakkai's hipbone.

Hakkai cried out with searing, erotic agony.

Hakuryruu raised his head, all bloody lips and teeth. He stared at Hakkai. "I don't like it."

Sweat beaded on Hakkai's forehead and he nodded his understanding.

"Good." Hakuryuu licked lovingly at his bite, soothing Hakkai's hurt. Shifting himself away from Hakkai's prone body, he demanded, "I want you. Now. Turn over."

Electricity hummed through Hakkai's nerve endings and he shivered. "Oh, yes." He attempted to roll over but quickly discovered his task was more difficult. With his wrists bound and tethered, he couldn't quite get the leverage he needed without a little writhing about. Hakuryuu watched him, his red eyes never wavering from Hakkai's undulating naked form.

Hakkai settled on his stomach and Hakuryuu gently nudged him into place. His bound arms remained stretched over his head and his legs pushed wide apart. Hakkai felt completely vulnerable and his cock, now trapped uncomfortably beneath him, pulsed in time with his wildly beating heart. All he could do was wait for whatever Hakuryuu planned.

Maddeningly light caresses traveled across his body. Soft pads on long fingers dallied over Hakkai's skin, flirtatious strokes along his neck, ghosting down his spine, finally lingering with teasing frustration on his hips and thighs. Hakuryuu's fleeting touches left Hakkai panting and aching for more.

Hakkai moaned when he felt his companion's loose hair tickle his shoulders. "Hakuryuu, I need…"

"Shh." Teeth closed on the back of Hakkai's neck. "I insist on my own pace."

Hakkai's skin was hypersensitive and he tensed and bowed, his body tingling with the onslaught of wonderful pain. He wanted to beg and shout for more but he also knew doing so would not hurry Hakuryuu. Instead, he embraced his trembling distress and moaned.

"Good." Hakuryuu lapped at Hakkai's blood while positioning himself between opened thighs. "Raise your hips."

One knee slid under him and then another, somehow Hakkai responded, not knowing where he found the strength or ability to remain focused. He felt disconnected and separate from his passion-inflamed body and yet filled with a wantonness he'd never known until now. Widening his legs at Hakuryuu's command, Hakkai waited, shivering with his desire.

Strong, gentle pressure from fingertips divided Hakkai's ass cheeks, exposing his delicate skin. There was a tangible pause while warm breath whispered against his most intimate opening and Hakkai squirmed under Hakuryuu's intense study, embarrassment cascading over him. He tried to wriggle away but Hakuryuu's fingers squeezed and dug ruthlessly into his hips, holding him immobile and spreading him wide.

The stress on his tender skin was immense and Hakkai feared he might tear. He cried out in panicked warning, "No more!"

"Hush." Hakuryuu's voice was ragged but the wresting strain eased. "Hold still, now."

Falling silent once again, Hakkai waited, his body now shook with a desperate need for tactile contact. His muscles coiled in anticipation of how Hakuryuu might torture him next. He bit his lip to keep himself from begging.

Thumbs moved closer to his entrance, rubbing provocatively against thin skin and responsive nerve-endings. Hakkai closed his eyes when Hakuryuu tentatively tasted his highly stimulated flesh. There was a rumbling growl from Hakuryuu and the sandpaper, forked tongue slid lower, lashing softly at Hakkai's balls and dragging along the length of his tender crevice.

For a moment, Hakkai thought he might black out. His erection twitched with agonized neglect, but even so, he thought he might come. "Touch me," he moaned, "please."

If Hakuryuu heard him, he gave no indication and instead, continued to lap at Hakkai's exposed divide. After several moments, Hakuryuu narrowed his strokes, focusing and circling Hakkai's opening, dipping shallowly inside and then out again.

Hakkai thought he couldn't possibly experience any more stimulation but when Hakuryuu's long tongue finally slithered inside him, he jolted with the sensation. He groaned with every caress. "Oh, that's…" Before he could finish his disjointed, incoherent sentence, Hakuryuu's tongue pulled out and then stabbed inside Hakkai again, in and out, over and over. Hakkai lost track of time, his vision unfocused and his head drooped onto his arms.

Hakuryuu's tongue finally withdrew. Night air teased Hakkai's damp flesh while he waited. Hands pried him open and then something cold and liquid dripped on his acutely sensitive cleft. A fingertip slipped inside and Hakkai shifted, raising his hips and driving Hakuryuu's digit deeper inside. Hakuryuu's hand curled around Hakkai's hip, holding him still again.

"Don't stop me, please," Hakkai pleaded. He could feel a steady stream of precum dribbling down his aching cock, soaking the towel underneath him. Tears of frustration filled his eyes, he wasn't really an overly emotional being, but his body burned from desire and deprivation. He tugged feebly at his restraints. "Hakuryuu, please …"

Hakuryuu's long, lubed finger pushed inside, brushing against lightly Hakkai's prostate. Hakkai quivered and groaned with the gentle touch. A second finger joined the first, stabbing inside without gentleness, rubbing ruthlessly against that spot. Hakkai closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, he was coming. Orgasmic convulsions wracked his body. Crying out, he jacked his hips loose from Hakuryuu's grasp and rocked back and onto the fingers, trying to get more pressure.

"Ye… yeah…" Hakkai choked out.

Hakuryuu leaned over him and snaked his free hand around Hakkai's hip. Squeezing Hakkai's spent cock, he said, "I didn't even touch you and you came. I guess we'll have to try again."

Rolling Hakkai over, Hakuryuu straddled his chest, reaching up and untying his arm. Gently, Hakuryuu rubbed each wrist and checked them for damage. Hakkai's body felt boneless and all he seemed capable of was gazing at Hakuryuu's beauty.

"You have horns," Hakkai finally managed to say, touching the small white horns poking through Hakuryuu's mass of hair just above his ears.

Hakuryuu gave him a toothy smile. "Yes."

Hakkai's eyes traveled over his friend's body, beyond the red eyes and silver-spun hair, past strong shoulders and a well-defined stomach, down to where Hakuryuu sat on him.

Hakkai stared at Hakuryuu's thick, pulsing erection. Drawn tautly over his cock, Hakuryuu's pearly skin had turned a lovely shade of iridescent purplish-blue. A thick stream of precum spilled down one side and Hakkai felt an undeniable need to taste it. He reached out with his right hand and he brushed his fingers over the gossamer liquid, coating them and then raising them to his mouth. Tangy, salty and bitter, Hakuryuu's flavor was provocative stuff, enough to make Hakkai's head spin.

Hakuryuu grabbed Hakkai's hand and pressed it to his cock. Gasping with surprise, Hakkai realized Hakuryuu's erection was much larger than he'd first thought. Also, he realized that from tip to base, a series of smooth nubby ridges circled the formidable hard flesh, each one progressively thicker than the last. The root of Hakuryuu's cock was incredibly wide giving Hakkai some room for doubt.

"I'm not sure I can take all of you."

"You will." Hakuryuu smiled again, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. Raising himself to his knees, Hakuryuu propelled his hips forward, nudging his impressive erection against Hakkai's lips. "Hakkai."

Hakkai opened his mouth and curled his tongue around the wet tip of Hakuryuu's erection. Closing his lips and lifting his head, he slid the hard length further into his mouth. Hakkai's senses filled with the scent and taste of Hakuryuu.

"Yes, like that." Hakuryuu leaned over him, pushing his thick cock deeper and rocking his hips, fucking Hakkai's mouth. "Yes."

Trying not to gag, Hakkai focused on breathing and staying calm. Saliva filled his mouth and in spite of the rough treatment - or maybe because of it – Hakkai's hard-on returned with speed. Hakkai concentrated, listening to Hakuryuu's muted sounds of pleasure and felt a power he'd never experienced before. He moaned and took Hakuryuu's gentle, even thrusts deeper into his throat, wishing to give even more enjoyment to his lover.

A hand tangled in Hakkai's hair, holding his head still. Hakuryuu's breathing was ragged when he pulled himself away from Hakkai's mouth. "Enough." Sliding down Hakkai's body, Hakuryuu positioned himself between opened legs, nudging them wider. Hovering his long form over Hakkai, he leaned close and delivered an intense kiss. When he sat up again, he reached for the lotion.

Hakkai placed his feet flat on the ground and raised his hips, giving Hakuryuu as much access as possible. He was a bit concerned; after all, Hakuryuu's cock was large. Then again, he did like a bit of pain and he was certain Hakuryuu wouldn't damage him too badly.

Lubricated fingers entered Hakkai and this time they stretched him wide instead of caressing him. Two and then three digits quickly loosened and slicked his taut passage before withdrawing. Hakuryuu sat back, and coated his cock. Pressing his hips forward, Hakuryuu's erection nudged at Hakkai's opening. He paused, blood-red eyes holding Hakkai's gaze. "Relax, now."

Hakkai unconsciously held his breath while Hakuryuu pushed his cock slowly forward, widening him with every millimeter. Pain and desire griped him, the lines mixing and then diverging. Hakkai tried to keep his composure and wits but everything melded together into pure sensation. Hakuryuu pulled back and then dealt a series of gentle, easy thrusts, each one a tad bit deeper and forcing Hakkai's passage a tiny bit wider.

Searing, marvelous agony. Hakkai welcomed the pain, accepting Hakuryuu's persistent invasion. After what seemed like hours, Hakuryuu was fully inside him and the relentless onslaught ceased.

Hakuryuu's hand smoothed away sweat from Hakkai's brow. "Are you all right?"

Hakkai whispered, "Yes."

"You feel very good around me." Hakuryuu panted and then placed his hands behind Hakkai's knees, pushing his thighs up and open. "I want to finish now, are you ready?"

Hakuryuu's manipulation of Hakkai's legs made insertion more extreme. Finding his voice, Hakkai finally answered, "Yes."

The strokes started out long and deliberate. Hakuryuu backed almost completely out, only to reverse and fill Hakkai again. Picking up speed, his hips started to snap and he slammed his cock into Hakkai without tenderness. Hakkai could feel Hakuryuu's building orgasm and it mirrored his own as they rocked together, driving one another closer to ecstasy.

Hakuryuu wrenched Hakkai's knees up, pressed them over to one side, and leaned into him. The new angle allowed Hakuryuu's deep penetration to rub against Hakkai's prostate. Whispering into Hakkai's ear, Hakuryuu said, "Touch yourself, like you did earlier. I want to feel you squeeze me as you come."

Hakkai didn't need any more encouragement and he grabbed his dripping erection and pumped frantically. Hakuryuu kissed Hakkai's neck while thrusting inside, dragging against his prostate. Hakkai's body tensed and his belly coiled in anticipation, his orgasm unstoppable now. Hakuryuu drove him over the edge, biting him savagely, breaking skin at the junction of Hakkai's neck and shoulder. Hakkai yelled, his orgasm sending electrifying jolts pulsing throughout his system.

Hakuryuu's rapturous groan quickly followed and his body was shaking as he gave one final shove. Hakkai could feel Hakuryuu's impressive cock spilling inside him, filling him with come. Panting, Hakuryuu licked half-heartedly at the last bite he'd inflicted on Hakkai's shoulder and then pulled away, collapsing onto his back.

After several minutes, Hakkai's breathing normalized and he rolled onto his side to face Hakuryuu. Silver hair spread across the ground and Hakuryuu gazed serenely at him. "That was like nothing I have ever experienced. You seemed very knowledgeable; I assume you've done this before."

"I don't know." Hakuryuu raised his hand and stared at it. Light from the moon spilled between his spread fingers and shimmered against his alabaster skin. Involuntarily, Hakkai caught his breath at Hakuryuu's exotic radiance. "I am more than this. More than your steed, more than what you see before you right now. I know I am more than a pet."

Hakkai had to struggle to make his mouth work. "I've never considered you a pet."

Displaying his impressively sharp teeth with a smile, Hakuryuu said, "I know, _you_ don't."

Hakkai could not stop himself from touching Hakuryuu's silky hair. Whispering he asked, "Why did you wait until now to show yourself to me?"

"I…" Hakuryuu's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know. I wasn't able to change into this form until recently. I have no memories before you found me. I know there I was something else before you but I couldn't tell you what."

 _Like Goku._ Hakkai couldn't help comparing the two stories. Was it some intervention of the gods again? Hakkai disliked gods; they had a tendency to cause unforeseen complications in life. Gazing into Hakuryuu's striking red eyes he asked, "So you can change at will?"

"This form," he frowned, "is still difficult for me to obtain. For some reason the moon seems to help me."

"I should have known." Hakkai chuckled. "We all seemed linked to the moon, don't we?"

"Yes." Hakuryuu swung his leg over and settled on Hakkai's hips. Fingers traveled insistently over Hakkai's skin – extracting gentle sounds of pleasure from him.

"Hakuryuu, I'm not sure how responsive I can be." Hakkai felt physically spent but even so, when Hakuryuu leaned over and licked him with that marvelous tongue, his body flexed with renewed stirrings of wanton desire. "We'll both be exhausted tomorrow."

"Yesss."

Sharp incisors sunk into flesh over a rib and Hakkai groaned. "More." He would be tired – but he could gladly pay the price of his fatigue to gain what he experienced with Hakuryuu. Besides, he was certain they would manage the next day together.

 

Waking with a start, Hakkai was temporarily confused about where he was. He was on a towel amidst a bed of moss. Next to him, Hakuryuu slept soundly, a small bundle of white curled tightly against Hakkai's side. Hakkai blinked sleep from his eyes, attempting to make sense of what happened during the night. Had he dreamed his encounter with a bipedal, dexterous and lustful Hakuryuu?

His body protested movement as he sat up. Intimate aches and pains quickly dispelled any further thoughts of a dream and he surveyed his visible bites and bruises. His body hurt everywhere, yet it was a pleasant pain, a reminder of passionate play. Hakkai was pleased they'd taken time to wash after finishing. He smiled at his memory; even bathing with Hakuryuu was quite sensual, as he was an attentive lover.

Stretching his arms over his head, he gazed at the lightening sky. Today would be beautiful. Hakuryuu opened one sleepy eye and then rubbed his head against Hakkai's leg and sighed.

Hakkai scratched the dragon's neck and wondered about life's idiosyncrasies.

"You said the moon helps?"

"Kyuu."

"Well then," Hakkai leaned closer to Hakuryuu, "we'll have to plan accordingly, won't we?"

Hakuryuu nuzzled Hakkai's cheek with his own. "Kyuu."

Hakkai chuckled. "Tempting as it is, you know Sanzo won't let us stay here." Reaching for his clothes, he stood up and began to dress. "They'll be looking for us soon, best if we beat them to it. Besides, I'm hungry."

Hakuryuu watched him while he dressed. Hakkai realized he would never disrobe in front of the dragon again without considering what thoughts Hakuryuu might be having; he was kinky enough already to give Gojyo a run. Hakkai slipped into his secondary button-down shirt. When he tied his sash into place, Hakuryuu flew to his shoulder and licked his ear. Listening to Hakuryuu's soft crooning, Hakkai gathered up his remaining, damp clothes and then hiked back to camp.

Once he returned, he stoked the fire and started breakfast, breaking out his hidden stash of food. Using a downed large tree as a work area, he went to work preparing their meal. Hakuryuu stayed close, accepting Hakkai's handfed offers of the best morsels.

After several quiet minutes, Gojyo stood up and stretched. "Hey 'Kai. Want me to make coffee?"

"Why, yes, Gojyo, that would be very thoughtful. Thank you."

Gojyo yawned and stepped next to Hakkai while he reached for the coffeepot. "You're awfully cheerful this morning."

Hakkai turned towards his friend and smiled. "Ah, ha ha, am I?"

Gojyo blinked at him. "Hey." He gently touched Hakkai's collarbone with his index finger. "Wow. Looks like something's been gnawing on you."

"Oh…" Hakkai struggled for something to say. "I, um…"

"Hey, there's more than one." Pulling back Hakkai's collar, Gojyo stared at his neck. He raised his gaze to Hakkai's eyes. "Hakkai, these look like teeth marks. What the hell happened to you last night?"

Hakkai shrugged. "I went for a swim."

Gojyo scowled. "Well, swimming doesn't give you love bites."

Hakkai swallowed and then forced a laugh. "Love bites? You must be mistaken."

"Look, 'Kai, don't bullshit me." Gojyo tugged on Hakkai's shirt again. "Those are love bites."

He didn't want to lie to Gojyo, but Hakkai wasn't ready to share Hakuryuu's secret, either. "I, uh…"

Just then and with lightening fast quickness, Hakuryuu bit one of Gojyo's fingers.

"Oww!" Gojyo shouted, snapping his hand away from Hakkai, blood already spilling on the ground. "Was it you that bit him, ya flying reptile?"

Hakuryuu took to the air, circling Gojyo with a steady stream of hissing chatter.

Gojyo's subsequent yelling and swearing woke up their two companions.

Goku was excited to see secret stash of food and wanted to know how soon breakfast would be ready.

Sanzo sat up from his bedding and yelled for silence, brandishing his fan and threatening all who breathed.

Hakkai attempted to hide his laughter as Hakuryuu continued to harry Gojyo. He remembered Hakuryuu's warning about Gojyo's attraction to Hakkai from the previous night. He bit his lip. If Gojyo _was_ interested in Hakkai, their journey might become a bit more adventurous and difficult. Either way, Hakkai was confident he wouldn't experience a repeat of his crushing loneliness any time soon.

 

End


End file.
